Mismatched Suitcases
by Musemims
Summary: An unfortunate pile of coincidences lead to an almost impossible encounter. Airports suck. New York City is amazing. Suitcases should be labeled.


Nami was tired. 5 hours on a plane didn't seem like much, but she wasn't used to transportation. She tousled her beautiful orange hair and sighed heavily. The poor young traveler walked through the different gates and passageways, trying to get out of the airport. She had gotten all of her suitcases and her luggage, she could've just headed to the hotel, yet something had stopped her. She decided to explore the city a little bit, since the sun hadn't gone down yet.

Our beautiful protagonist loved the city of New York. She did enjoy living in small villages, but she was always content and happy being in a busy city full of noise and laughter. Rolling her suitcase behind her, she headed to Central Park.

Luffy wasn't as tired as the young woman. However, he was in desperate need of food. The meals given out on the plane weren't sufficient. Not even close. He rushed through the airport (with his suitcase of course) and headed to a restaurant nearby. The young boy called the server over and, after consulting the menu, he smiled, and ordered. The server, baffled by the order, smiled nervously back and hurried back to the kitchen.

Nami was quite happy with her trip to New York. She had come to see the wonderful museums, and hopefully draw some maps of the city. The trip made her quite hungry, however, so she decided to go into the restaurant she had spotted first. It was quite a small restaurant, with little windows and a petite door. She entered the marine-themed restaurant, and called over a waitress. She was pleasantly surprised by the menu. It wasn't very expensive (always good) and the fries in the picture seemed quite appetizing.

The girl ordered, and besides the chef who kept stealing glances at her, the restaurant was quite lovely. Her suitcase was placed next to her in the alleyway, but she had placed it carefully so none of the waiters would trip on it.

Coincidences do happen. Who would've thought that two complete strangers had taken the same plane, had sat next to each other the whole way, had the same exact suitcase, and would end up sitting next to each other at one busy, marine themed restaurant. They were sure to have noticed the other. Well, the man was too captured by the food, but the young woman seemed like quite the observant one, and she seemed to be interested in the young boy next to her. He did have a weird hat, of course, made of straw. It had holes in it, but he still wore it proudly. She didn't notice the hat though, it was the smile that illuminated his face when his food was brought to him that made the young redhead's heart skip a beat.

Nami was full. She had eaten a plate of hamburgers and fries, and she had found it quite delicious. She waited for the server to give her the check and she stood up to go to pay. She left her luggage by her seat, because she thought that no one would steal it during the 30 seconds she wasn't there.

The straw hat boy was also finished eating, and he, as well, left his chair to pay for the meal. He recognized the girl in front of him from somewhere, but he couldn't really place her. He pondered over it, but never attained an answer. He patiently waited for his turn to pay, passing over the money for his delicious all-on-the-menu feast, and went back to his seat to get his baggage.

Fate is pretty mean sometimes.

Let's play a little game.

What if we forced them to meet again?

November 8th.

Both parties had realized.

The content of their suitcases had magically morphed into objects they didn't even know they had owned.

They had taken the wrong suitcase.

You could probably hear the disapproving screams coming from room 404 of one hotel in one part of the city of New York. Nami was, to say the least, quite disappointed of the loss of all her precious belongings. Who knew where it had ended up? All of her clothes were in there, along with some embarrassing photos. On top of that, she was now stuck with a stranger's suitcase. Did this count as theft? Was there such thing as mutual theft? She had no idea, and she decided not to think about it, since it made her even more anxious.

She searched the case for some clues, like a phone number, or an address she could send it to. The only thing she could find was a pirate logo with a twist. The pirate was wearing a straw hat.

She was far too stressed to do anything in this situation, so she decided to go out for some coffee. The girl still had money on her, and it was time for lunch anyways.

Too many coincidences piled up together can cause dramatic events.

The same day, in the same part of town in New York City, there was a boy with a straw hat laughing over his stupid mistake. He found it hilarious, for some reason no one would know, that he had swapped suitcases with a stranger. Luffy had found some pretty weird stuff in this case. (He chose not to say them out loud as he valued his own life.)

He wasn't as stressed as the stranger who had his belongings, but he was still concerned, so after a few other laughing fits, he decided to visit the police station he had passed by on his way to the hotel.

The black haired boy reached for his room keys and left the room.

Room 405, that is.

They both left the room.

Click.

They both closed the door.

Click.

They both locked their doors.

You could see the girl's eyes widen at the sight of the boy.

It was understandable, of course, since she had recognized the hat on the guy's head.

A straw hat.

Identical to the one on the suitcase's logo.

" Um- Excuse me-"

And this is how two people met. One girl, one boy. One straw hat. Two suitcases.


End file.
